Percy Jackson: High School Life
by The Rider and The Overlander
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Percy Jackson had lived his life 'normally' in high school. He had, and still has, what he wants. Popularity, chicks going after him even though he has a hot girl friend, awesome friends, and a bad ass car. But then, his life changes when a certain silver-eyed student enrolls at his school.
1. Chapter 1

_**Percy Jackson: High School Life Chapter 1**_

* * *

This is in Percy's Point of View.

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The exasperating sound of the alarm clock filled my ears. "Ugh..." I tuck my head in my pillow to block out the noise. After a few minutes, I let my gaze fall at the clock and it said 8:00.

"Crap, I'm late!"

I immediately got up from my bed and ran straight to the bathroom. I took a cold shower to awaken my senses then quickly changed. From my sleep wear, which was just a plain white shirt and a pair of boxers, I found myself wearing a tattered gray shirt with a white wolf head printed on the front, which was badass on my opinion, dark blue jeans with holes on the knee areas, black socks and black sneakers.

I ran downstairs and sat down on a chair in the dining room. "Honey, what took you so long?" My mom asked me. "I was a bit tired from last night's homework." I lied as I added some Cheerios in my bowl. I was at Grover's last night playing video games.

* * *

_"Ha! Take that! Take this! I'm owning ya, Perce!"_

_Grover was 'owning' me in Mortal Kombat. I shook my head, a devilish smirk appearing on my lips. "I don't think so, Grover." I said as a used a combo that's called 'Tundra Slice'. As soon as I used it, Grover swore._

_"Damn it Perce, why are you so good at this game?!" he raged as he started mashing the buttons, desperately trying to win the match with his health really, really low. "'Cause I'm awesome?" I guessed as I made one final move, finishing JC, or rather, Johnny Cage._

_Grover slumped on the sofa. "Hey Percy," he started. "Wouldn't your mom ask you if you do your homework?"_

_I shook my head, waving my PS Vita around. "Nah. She won't. She trusts me."_

_"But won't that make you feel guilty?"_

_"I've been through worse situations that made me feel very guilty. I'm used to it now."_

_"Oh... Okay, I guess." he said quietly. There was an awkward silence after that. "Hey, Percy, want a soda?"_

* * *

I didn't feel like eating breakfast so I stood up and walked towards the driveway. "Aren't you going to eat your breakfast?" Mom asked.

"I'm not hungry." I stated, shaking my head slightly. "Well you need to eat something before going to school." Mom said. "I'll eat an apple later." I told her.

Now, you may be wondering who I am. My name is Percy Jackson, son of Sally Jackson. The woman that said I should eat something? That was her.

I grabbed my black jacket from the jacket hanger-thing, putting it on. Once I got outside, cold air greeted me, making my jacket flutter a bit, but my chicken-hair styled hair just remained as it is, wild and slightly spiky.

I kept walking steadily towards my car, a black Camaro ZL1, took out my keys. Since I'm sixteen, I'm old enough to drive. I started my car and turned on the radio with "Talk Dirty to Me" by Jason Derulo blasting through the speakers. I grinned as I pushed the 'down' button of the driver's window before placing my left arm on the now lowered window. My other hand was still on the stirring wheel, mind you, so don't freak out.

I passed by some cars, and every once in a while, other students of my school. I would sometimes wink at some girls, and they would giggle in response. A few would blow air kisses at me.

* * *

The ride to school wasn't long since I live pretty near to school. As I got out of my car, I was greeted by the sight of my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, walking towards me. "Hey, baby." She whispered seductively, wrapping her arms around my neck before kissing me on the lips. Once we pulled apart, I said, "'Sup Annabeth?"

Only then I was able to see her fully (not just her face). Her blonde locks were on her shoulders. Her stormy gray eyes were glinting with mischievousness. She wasn't wearing lipstick (which made me glad 'cause my lips wouldn't be red). She was wearing a sleeveless white and red blouse, showing a lot of cleavage. She was wearing a skirt that barely reached her knees as well. She was also wearing pink flats, much to my dismay. I _hate_ pink but, eh.

Annabeth is the most popular girl in the school and I'm the most popular dude, which probably explains why the girls on the street acted all 'flirty-flirty'. Guys just want to be me, and girls want to date me, even if they already know that I'm taken.

Next thing I knew, Grover was sprinting towards me and Annabeth. "Percy! What's up, bro?" he said. Grover and I have been friends ever since we were born. Our parents were close so they arranged us in a play date and we were destined to be bros 'till the end. "Hey, G-man, and the answer to your question is the ceiling." I replied, making both my girlfriend and best friend roll their eyes.

"Still looking badass than ever, I see." said Grover, smirking. "The girls will probably faint as you walk down the hall, Perce." I chuckled, patting my friend's back with a grin. "Probably, G-man, probably."

I then walked towards the secretary's office with Annabeth and Grover and received my schedule. "Dude, we're together in Science and Math! I guess we'll be lab partners!" Grover exclaimed.

"Grover, ever since you almost burned my hair last year, I don't think having you as my lab partner would be a great idea, no offense bro." I stated. We then climbed up a few flights of stairs before finally entering our room. I noticed a paper on the wall. Hmm… My adviser is Sir Dionysus. I grinned.

Right when I was about to turn around to ask Annabeth something, I got hugged from behind. "Oh my God, Percy, you're finally here!" I heard a female voice squeal. I rolled my eyes, knowing who it was. "Get off me, Aphrodite." I told her.

I heard her harrumph, but she did as told, allowing me to face her. Allow me to introduce her to you. Her name is Aphrodite la Beauté. She's French, mind you. Like Annabeth, she, too, has blonde hair except it was straight, reaching nearly her lower back. She has bright emerald eyes, which is the most captivating feature of her by the way, but don't tell Annabeth that. She was wearing a bright yellow blouse that showed a _lot_ of cleavage, which I admit, nearly blinded me. She was wearing a _shorter_ skirt than Annabeth and was wearing some kind of mix of flats and high-heels.

Aphrodite was currently pouting but said, "You haven't changed a bit, Percy."

I grinned, making my eyes turn to a lighter shade of sea green. "Thanks, 'cause I plan to keep it that way." Then I noticed something. "Hey, where's Hera? Isn't she supposed to be here by now?" I asked her.

The French shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know."

Right as she said that, a brunette burst into the classroom. She took a deep breath before saying, "Hey." with a small smile to her friends.

I nodded to the girl, as did Grover, but Annabeth and Aphrodite nearly hugged her to death. "Ladies, ladies, I think you're suffocating her. Guys don't like beautiful ladies dying, you know." I said half-jokingly.

Hera pried herself from the arms of her best friends. "So, am I late?" I pretended to look at my non-existent watch before saying, "As long as the teacher's not here, you're not late." I told her.

Hera was just as beautiful as the two other girls. She had brown hair that reached up to her upper back, brown eyes that would easily tell her emotions (I've seen her angry before, and believe me, I don't want to see her angry ever again). She was wearing a white shirt with flowery sleeves that somehow resembled a wedding gown top, a white skirt that reached up to her knees with flowery sleeves as well, and white slip-on shoes. All in all, she looked like some kind of bride.

The suddenly, someone shouted, "Sir Dionysus is coming!"

Chaos immediately erupted in the room. Students were dashing everywhere, trying to find a suitable seat before the teacher entered the room. I then gestured with my head an area of empty seats in the back, silently telling my friends to sit there.

After that, I calmly walked past other teenagers before sitting on a chair, which was in the middle part of the back. Soon enough, everyone was seated. Annabeth was seated to my right, Grover was seated to my left, Aphrodite was seated to Annabeth's right and Hera to Grover's left.

Everyone then immediately became silent when a man entered the room. He looked like he was standing at about 5'8; I wasn't sure since he was slightly slouching. He had uncombed black hair which was sticking out in every direction. He had purple eyes that would give you a feeling that he would know your every move. He was wearing a buttoned-up brown polo and black slacks. He had white socks that weren't properly pulled up and black shoes.

"Good morning, class." He said, albeit slurry. Wait. Was he… drunk? Uh oh. The principal wouldn't like that. There was a strict no drinking rule in the school.

There were a few mutters of good mornings from the students.

"I am Dionysus, your adviser for this school year. Now you all know the school regulations and such so I'm going to skip the orientation. All I'm going to do is introduce to you our new student. Let us all welcome Artemis, and yada, yada."

A girl entered the room as if on cue. She was _hot_. She was wearing a silver jacket that would shine against the room light, a white shirt, a silver skirt that reached her knees and silver boots. I had a feeling that she was addicted to the color silver. She had long, flowing auburn hair but what immediately capture my attention were her eyes. They, too, were silver but they reminded me of the moon. Soon, I found myself staring at her, captivated by her beauty.

"…Hello." The girl started hesitantly. "My name is Artemis. I'm fifteen years old. I… I have a brother here—"

Someone suddenly shot up from his chair. "_I'm_ her brother and I—"

The girl, Artemis glared at the guy. "Quiet, Apollo. Don't humiliate me." she hissed at him. Her brother, Apollo, just grinned in response. This 'Apollo' guy had blonde hair. He had bright blue eyes which irritated me a bit. I like darker colors better. He was wearing a blue checkered shirt, violet-colored jeans with a brown belt circling his waist and a pair of blue sneakers.

"Aw, come on sis, you know you love me."

"In a brotherly way," Artemis snapped, "Now shut up."

"Make me." said Apollo with a cheeky smile.

"Oh I will. You want an arrow up your a—?!"

"Language, sis!"

After that exclamation, Apollo sat back down, leaving Artemis to finish her introduction. She didn't really say much though; she just repeated what she said earlier, except stressing on the word 'brother' while glaring at the said person.

Artemis then proceeded to walk towards a vacant seat in the front. While she was doing so, I smirked.

I got a new mission on my hands.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Percy Jackson: High School Life Chapter 2**_

* * *

This is in Artemis' Point of View.

* * *

The sun peeks through my window, shining towards my face. I stretched my arms wide and yawned. The clock caught my gaze as it shows 5:00 AM. _Rise and shine Artemis, it's time to train._ I thought to myself.

I got up my bed and walked towards my wardrobe. I chose my favorite training outfit then quickly changed into it. As I ran downstairs, the beautiful melody of my brother's lyre and the sweet aroma of his pancakes filled the room. "Mm... That smells delicious." I complimented.

"Of course, sis, my music makes the food better." my brother stated. Apollo is the name of my twin brother, he always wakes up before me and he always makes my breakfast. He is also really great in poetry (NOT!) and playing his lyre.

After a few minutes of eating, I rushed towards the basement. I took my bow and quiver filled with arrows and started shooting targets.

_Thump!_

One.

_Thump!_

Two.

_Thump!_

Three.

Three bulls eyes in a row. After an hour of training my brother came and brought me a glass of water. "Here, you look thirsty." My brother said. "Thanks." I thanked him. "No problem." He replied.

After finishing my glass of water, I immediately ran towards the bathroom. I took a warm shower since I was dripping wet, covered in sweat.

After I took a shower, I changed into my silver skirt and silver jacket and my favorite boots.

"Artemis! Hurry up!" my brother yelled. "I'm coming!" I shouted back. I swiftly ran down the stairs to the garage, locking the door while I was on it. I quickly jumped on the shotgun seat.

* * *

"How about some music, sis?" Apollo asked me. "Sure." I replied. He turned on the radio then scrolled down until he found some classical music.

I stared at the screen. "Seriously Apollo?" I asked. "You know I love annoying you." he replied with a grin.

"Ugh."

Even though we shared the same blood, sometimes I just want to shoot an arrow through his head.

* * *

The car ride was pretty long since we live pretty far from school.

As soon as we entered the school, Apollo shouted from the top of his lungs, "Daddy's back baby!"

I just ignored my brother and walked towards my new locker. As I reached my locker, I saw my best friend Clarisse running towards me screaming, "Artemis!"

"Clarisse!" I yelled back.

We both hugged and talked about our summer. "I didn't really do much but train." I replied. "Well I-" Clarisse was interrupted by the bell. "I'll see you around, Artemis!" she said, waving back at me before walking away.

* * *

I took in as much air as I could as I grabbed the doorknob. I've been running around for quite some time now, and I've just found the room right now. Once I opened the door, I strolled in.

When I saw who our 'teacher' was I scowled. Dionysus was our adviser?!

"—is introduce to you our new student. Let us all welcome Artemis, and yada, yada."

I just came in at the right moment then. Hooray, I guess?

I slowly walked to the center to start my introduction. "…Hello." I started hesitantly. "My name is Artemis. I'm fifteen years old. I… I have a brother here—"

I saw someone shoot up from his chair. "_I'm_ her brother and I—"

I glared at Apollo. He was here before me?! I made up an excuse for glaring at him in front of my 'classmates'. "Quiet, Apollo. Don't humiliate me." I hissed at him.

He just responded with, "Aw, come on sis, you know you love me."

"In a brotherly way," I snapped, "Now shut up."

"Make me." said Apollo with a cheeky smile.

"Oh I will. You want an arrow up your a—?!"

"Language, sis!"

After that exclamation, Apollo sat back down, leaving me to finish my introduction. I didn't really say much though; I just repeated what I said earlier, except stressing on the word 'brother' while glaring at the said person.

I then proceeded to walk towards a vacant seat in the front. While I was doing so, I saw someone smirking from the corner of my eye. I turned my head slightly to see a buy with raven-colored hair in a chicken hairstyle. He was wearing a tattered gray shirt with a white wolf head printed on the front, dark blue jeans with holes on the knee areas, black socks, black sneakers and a black jacket.

I glared at him, silently telling him to stop staring at me before sitting down and looking at Dionysus. He seemed to grin when I did so.

"Now class, I will be leaving now. Those who will be going to another class, you may leave now. Those who will have a class here, you may stay." he told us before putting his hand behind his back. There was a dim flash before he looked at me. "Oh and Artemis, here is your schedule."

He gave me a piece of paper containing the subjects I was going to be in or in shorter words, my schedule.

7:00 – 7:30 Homeroom

7:30 – 8:30 Science

8:30 – 9:30 Elective English

9:30 – 10:00 Recess

10:00 – 11:00 Humanities

11:00 – 12:00 English

12:00 – 1:00 Lunch

1:00 – 2:20 Mathematics

2:20 – 3:20 Computer

3:20 – 4:30 History

4:30 Dismissal

Once I read it, I glanced at the clock. 7:30. I looked at Dionysus who was still standing there. "Um… S-Sir Dionysus, where is the Science room?" I asked him, mentally cursing myself for even agreeing to the plan.

Dionysus's grin widened. "Apollo will show you. He's heading there right now."

That was all he needed to say before the said person was next to me. "Let's go, sis!" he said as he dragged me across the hall, other student glancing at us. They were probably thinking about how weird my brother is… or something like that.

* * *

"…And, we're here!"

"Finally." I grumbled as he let go of my arm. I rubbed my arm afterwards. "So, this is the Science room?" I asked Apollo.

He nodded with a grin before ushering me inside. I looked around once I entered the room. There were a couple of gray tables for activities in front of a blackboard. There were two chairs each for every table and my best bet was that there would be partners in the subject.

I spotted a very familiar person light brown-colored hair sitting on one of the chairs in the room, making me grin widely. "Clarisse!" I called out to her in an average tone, making sure she could hear me and at the same time, not sounding like I was shouting.

Said person turned around and grinned back. "Artemis! What a pleasant surprise!" she exclaimed, walking towards me. "You're having Science as your first subject too?"

"Of course she is." My annoying brother intervened. "And you know, Science is my first subject too." he told Clarisse while grinning brightly at her. It was quite obvious that he was flirting with her. Ugh.

"Sorry," Clarisse glared at him. "I'm not interested."

"But—"

"I'm not interested. Now, go before I kick you in the place where the sun doesn't shine."

I saw Apollo wince at the thought of being kicked there before he scurried away. "A-hole." I heard Clarisse mutter under a breath. I rolled my eyes, agreeing with her. "Tell me about it."

We then sat on the nearest pair of chairs before chatting away. It didn't take long before the teacher strolled in. She seemed to be standing at about 5'7. She was wearing a dark blue button-up blouse with a collar that seemed to be connected with her skirt that was the same color as her top. She was also wearing black flats. She had black hair that flowed smoothly until her lower back. She had piercing brown eyes that would rival a furious cat's and the fact that she wore glasses did _not_ help.

The woman walked up to the front of the room before placing her things on the teacher's desk.

"I am Ms. Judy Dellfire. You may call me Ms. Judy. Welcome to Science class students." she said, nodding slightly. "Since today is our very first meeting, we will me merely having our orientation. I will be announcing the lab partners for this school year, meaning you and your partner will be stuck together until the end of the second semester." she paused, letting the information sink in.

I glanced at Clarisse to see her staring at the teacher as if saying, _'Are you serious?'_

The teacher, Ms. Judy then yanked out a list from her leather bag before looking at the class. I gulped nervously. She then started reading the list.

"I will now me announcing the lab partners. Clarisse La Rue, you will be with Evan Turk,"

Clarisse looked horrified beyond belief. "What's wrong?" I whispered to her. "Evan's green minded. He can make every word in the universe an innuendo. Hell, he can even make people's _names_ into one!" she whispered back.

I was disgusted, no, beyond that. How can someone make people's names into innuendos?

"Apollo Vélos, you will be with Aphrodite de Beauté,"

I could see Apollo with an ear-splitting grin on his face from the corner of my eye. Clarrise shook her head slowly. "Your brother's not going to last long with her."

"Hermes Angeliofóros, you will be with Amelia Taylor,"

Wait, Hermes was here? I looked around the room to see Hermes sitting next to Apollo. Oh. I should've known. But who was this 'Amelia' person? And why did Hermes have to pick that name of all names?

"Athena Sofós, you will be with Ares Pólemo,"

My eyebrows shot up. Athena was with Ares? This wasn't going to be good and— Wait, why are they picking names that would easily give them away? Athena should know this of all people, yet she picks 'Wise'.

"Demeter Siti̱ró̱n, you will be with Antonio Hayn,"

Demeter was here as well? I was starting to think that all of… them, where here. Our very presence in one room could be the doom of all.

"Hera Gámos, you will be with Hephaestus Siderás,"

Oh no. Now _that's_ a dangerous one. I'm not sure if they will be able to even _plan_ a project when the time comes. But, if they put their hatred towards each other aside, they will be able to easily build the best project in the class, no doubt about that.

"Hestia Estia, you will be with Harris Gunter."

My eyes widened momentarily. Hestia was here too? I can't help but feel like Hestia and Harris are going to be great partners and I meant that to be scientifically.

"I have a feeling this is going to be an exciting school year." said Clarisse wistfully. I nodded in agreement with her. Then, she looked confused. "Artemis," I looked at her questioningly. "Didn't you notice? You weren't mentioned."

She was right. I never noticed that until now. Why wasn't I mentioned? I felt somewhat offended that the teacher forgot about me. I didn't dare speak up against her, as I didn't want to cause trouble and I didn't want my brother teasing me repeatedly about me getting in trouble in the first day of the school year.

"You should tell Ms. Judy." Clarisse suggested warily. Even _she_ looked like she didn't want to speak up against the teacher. My usually strong and brave best friend looked as if she was going to fall down a cliff with spikes below her right now, and I couldn't blame her.

I was so focused on Clarisse I didn't hear Ms. Judy calling my name until Clarisse told me to listen to our Science teacher. Then, I heard something that left me staring at Ms. Judy for a couple of seconds.

"Artemis Vélos, your partner will be Percy Jackson." I heard her say. _Oh Hades…_


End file.
